


In The Lab

by InkAndFig



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: NON-GENDERED READER, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFig/pseuds/InkAndFig
Summary: Pavel comes to visit you in the lab.





	In The Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Trying this again on the right blog this time! Would you do a Chekov x reader who is a shy botanist please if it isn’t too much trouble? Thank you very much! - @flowerbunbunny

The door swished open and you glanced up from your sample. Pavel wandered into the room with his hand behind his neck and he looked around for a few moments before he spotted you through the credenza that spanned the length of the work stations on your side of the room.

You felt your face warm as he smiled and hurried around the end of the station and beelined for you.

“Good morning,” he greeted you, his cheeks taking on a pink tint as he arranged himself to look collected.

“Hi,” you responded, still not used to the attention.

“How is your morning going?” he asked, looking down at the samples you were working your way through.

“Oh, fine,” you said, looking down at your samples arrayed over the station in… an order. You didn’t remember what that order was, but you were certain that you could catch onto your own thought process quickly enough as the day progressed.

You chewed your lip. You wanted to ask him why he was here, especially so early in the morning. Another part of you wanted him to come out and say it himself.

“I, um…” he started and you felt your heart leap into your throat.

After two weeks of staying up late talking in the rec room, you were starting to wonder what it might be like to try something more. Something like a real date.

“Vould you like to…” Pavel looked down at his shoes and giggled, turning progressively more red. “I’m sorry, I promised myself I vouldn’t be so nervous… do you vant to have dinner with me? Tonight?”

You gave your lap a wide grin before glancing up at him.

“I’d like that,” you answered, feeling your face warm through again. You wanted to say more, but the words wouldn’t come. Did you need to say more?

Pavel beamed down at you before bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“I vill come by your room then! Uh, 7?” he asked, his teeth poking out from his between his lips to bite the bottom one fully.

You nodded with a toothy smile on your face.

“I von’t disappoint you!” he promised before bouncing again and backing up to leave. “I vill let you get back. See you tonight!”

“Bye,” you said with a small wave as you watched him practically skip out of your lab.


End file.
